Stalker
Stalker 'is Will's third mission in the mod. It is given by Trey Stevens from the hobby shop. Objectives *Get in the Wooden Ship *Drive to the neighbor's house *Wait for the neighbor *Follow him, don't let him know you're following him *Drive to Trey's house Script ''Will walks into the hobby shop to find Trey behind the counter, looking over some files 'Will: '''Yo Trey- '''Trey: '''Before you ask, the V200's aren't in yet. '''Will: '''Ah...bummer. '''Trey: '''I bet. Anyway, I've been looking over those files you got me- '''Will: '''Oh yeah? '''Trey: '''Yeah, turns out this guy has little to no records on him. Just a name and vehicle registration...shit. '''Will: '''Oh yeah? '''Trey: '''Yeah, goes by the name of Cameron Collins, drives a black Albany Washington, exempt plates- '''Will: '''Exempt? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I've been wondering about that myself. I was just getting ready to go there to snoop around, see what's what, you in? '''Will: '''Uh...sure. '''Trey: '''Neat-o, let's roll. ''Trey and Will walk out of the store together The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to enter the Wooden Ship with Trey The player enters the Wooden Ship. The player is instructed to drive to Trey's neighbor's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''Right, so the dude lives a little down my street, just south off the access road. '''Will: '''Alright. Do we really have to take your van? '''Trey: '''What, the Wooden Ship? '''Will: '''Yeah, I mean, what's the deal with it? '''Trey: '''It's my car, mobile base, armory- '''Will: '''Right, right, but if we go around following him in this, wouldn't he be suspicious? '''Trey: '''Suspicious? How? '''Will: '''Think about it. How many old hippie vans do you see around town? You're the only one I know who owns something like this...this...this thing. '''Trey: '''So what if it sticks out, at least it's got better protection than that scooter of yours. '''Will: '''So, in all hypothetical sense, if I were to violently yank the wheel and we collide head-on with an oncomming eighteen wheeler, we'll be alive, assuming the van doesn't roll over by that point? '''Trey: '''Huh...that's a good question, amigo. I gotta test it out sometime. '''Will: '''Go for it. ''The player arrives at the neighbor's house. The player is instructed to keep the van parked and wait for the neighbor with Trey. During the wait, a conversation erupts 'Will: '''This guy's got a nice place. '''Trey: '''Agreed. '''Will: '''Looks really....modern, if that's the right word- '''Trey: '''Yeah, you got it right. '''Will: '''So...how's your dad doing? '''Trey: '''He got a job out of town for a few days. How about yours? '''Will: '''Still retired in Florida. ''Suddenly the neighbor's Washington sedan pulls out of the driveway. The player is instructed to follow it while keeping a distance. During the stalking, Trey & Will have a conversation '''Trey: '''There-There! He's right there, see? Pulling out of the driveway! '''Will: ''*Over Trey* Alright, Alright! Calm the fuck down! I see him! '''Trey: '''Wonder where he's going. '''Will: '''I don't know, probably somewhere. What makes you think this guy's worth our time to begin with? '''Trey: '''For one, he got this house specially built, and nobody's done that here for, like, years. Secondly, he eats his fries with a fucking fork- '''Will: '''Where'd you see that? '''Trey: '''Remember when we went to Breakfast In America a few weeks ago with Jessica? '''Will: '''Yeah? '''Trey: '''And-and I got the jalapeno burger, and you and Jessica shared that steak? '''Will: '''Yeah? '''Trey: '''And then you left to go to the bathroom and me and Jessica talked about how- '''Will: '''Mike, for the love of god, stop talking about Jessica! We're done now! I'm still here and she's living somewhere in god knows where. '''Trey: '''Oh...anyway, the guy eats fries with a fucking fork. Isn't that wierd enough? '''Will: '''It's...different. Seems like a normal dude to me, aside from the exempt plates. '''Trey: '''Yeah, I'm trying to get that around my head too. '''Will: '''Who uses exempt plates? Like, do cops, politicians, who? '''Trey: '''Exempt means that they're government realted, as in the car's owned by the government. '''Will: '''That doesn't make any sense, if the car's owned by the government, why'd it come up on his record? '''Trey: '''Shit, uh...maybe, and this is a big "maybe"...maybe the government leased him the car? '''Will: '''So our guy's working with the government? '''Trey: '''Either that or he's a carjacker who's doing well for himself. '''Will: '''What would a government agent be doing here...in Ludendorff...in a state that has little to no relevance to terrorists, or extremists- '''Trey: '''Extremists, maybe. '''Will: '''Alright, maybe. But what's the government doing here? ''Suddenly, the Washington pulls over to the side of the road, up to another parked Washington 'Trey: '''I reckon we're gonna find out. ''Will automatically stops the van as a group of men both step out of the cars. All of them open fire on the Wooden Ship The player is instructed to drive to Trey's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''Holy shit! '''Will: '''They're shooting at us- '''Trey: '''No shit! '''Will: '''You know what this means? '''Trey: '''What? '''Will: '''They must be trying to hide something from us! '''Trey: '''What, the government's doing something and they don't want us to know? '''Will: '''Exactly! '''Trey: '''Ah. It's been done before. But why would they do any secretive stuff like this here? Why not at the capital? '''Will: '''Beats me. Me knowing you, I guess you'll try to blackmail him? '''Trey: '''That's a good idea, but no. We have to take the threat out from the source. '''Will: '''Uh...okay? '''Trey: '''What? '''Will: '''If you want to kill this guy, you gotta remember, he's a fed. '''Trey: '''Yeah, but if you do it all secret-ey and shit, it'll slide off real easy. '''Will: '''Alright, you're the guy who knows all about epsionage and ninja and paranormal shit. ''The player arrives at Trey's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Will and Trey run up the steps of Trey's porch, stopping to catch their breath and talk 'Will: '''Damn, when they started shooting us, that was fucking heavy. '''Trey: '''Right you are. '''Will: '''So, what's the plan now? ''Trey pulls a pair of keys out from his pocket and sifts through them as he talks to Will 'Trey: '''You...are gonna take it easy while I...figure out this dude's hours, give Liz and Kane a call, and we'll figure out a plan, yeah? '''Will: '''Wanna get them involved? '''Trey: '''Sure, why not? It'll be just like high school. '''Will: '''But in High School, we were beating up Canadians, not feds. '''Trey: '''What's the difference? '''Will: '''Uh...you know what? You got this, amigo. Call me when you get all your ducks in a row. ''Trey and Will fist-bump as Trey unlocks his front door and calls out to Will, who is walking down the porch steps '''Trey: '''Right on amigo, later!